Tears in Heaven
by SmexySephi
Summary: [Oneshot Aurikku Songfic, with smut XD] Auron is to be sent to the Farplane soon.


**Tears in Heaven**

My first attempt at a song fic ; Aurikku smut.

So you know, there may be _some_ spoilers in here about Auron.

I do not own the song, title or any of the lyrics to _Tears in Heaven_, those belong to Eric Clapton. Also I do not own Rikku, Auron, or Final Fantasy X(10) as those belong to Square Soft/Square Enix

The wind blew gently through the hair of an unlikely couple. Auron stood a few steps back from his love, Rikku, pondering her body, hoping to remember it when he passed over to the Farplane. He saw her body slightly quiver in her sobs, trying so hard not to show her strong emotions in front of Auron.

_Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven_

The day before was when the news arrived that Auron had stayed in the living world too long. It was time he be sent to the Farplane. It devistated Rikku, and dispite his cool and aloof manner throughout Yuna's pilgrimage, it killed at his heart just as much as it did to Rikku. Although the age difference between the two was great, without anyone realizing (not even Auron and Rikku), they became close, beyond the boundaries of friendship. A great love grew, and grew strong.

_Will it be the same_

_If I saw you in heaven_

Last night was the most hard night of either of their lives. Though Rikku had known about Auron's sending for a week, it was last night where she broke down once again (the first being the night when the news had come). Auron held the small built woman in his well muscled arms, craddling her and reassuring her that all be be alright, knowing it didn't mend her wounds. They decided that tonight would be the night they would ravish each other once again like the numerous times before. Tonight the two would be closer to one nother more than ever before, both mentally and physically. But when they would lay together, after making love (which occured two or three times) she would silently cry as her upper body lay on her lover's. He wasn't strong enough to withstand his masculine composure, and weep with her.

_I must be strong, and carry on_

_'Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven_

How he loved to stroke Rikku's long and silk-like blonde hair. He would miss that desperately while residing in the farplane. Emrald eyes of a yound Al-Bhed girl looked deep into Auron's rugged face. She reached her pale trembling hand and gently touched the scar on his bad eye. Her fingers felt graceful on his injured skin. He closed his good eye and absorbed her angelic touch, taking in the scent of her exotic Al-Bhed perfume that covered her wrist. Auron noticed a few gashes on her wrist, knowing the dangerous self infliction she performed on herself.

_Would you hold my hand_

_If I saw you in heaven_

_Would you help me stand_

_If I saw you in heaven_

"Rikku..." he whispered sternly.

"I know Auron, but would it be...heaven if I were to join you in the farplane?"

"Not like this, not like this. I want you to come when it's your time,"

"But I might be an old lady then!" Rikku squealed.

Auron smiled, "I can't wait."

_I'll find my way through night and day _

_'Cause I know I just can't stay_

_Here in heaven_

Both leaned into one another for a passionate kiss, one of Auron's favorite perks about being loved. Never had he felt the feeling and adoration of love inside himself or radiating from another, not in his childhood or while he was an adult. Auron pulled her in for a deeper kiss, once again guiding his fingers through her sun-lit hair. This brought him into rememberance of their first kiss.

_Time can bring you down_

_Time can bend your knee _

_Time can break your heart_

_Have you begging please_

_Begging please..._

They sat around a camp fire in the Macalania Forest, their teammates had already fallen asleep. Auron tossed another wood plank in the fire, and it began to glow a brilliant light. The feelings of affection created a static like connection between Auron and Rikku for quite some time, and both could feel it strongly.

Rikku felt great confidence (for one unknown reason or another) around that campfire, that night, "Auron,"

"Yeah?"

"My heart...was broken once before..."

"Yeah,"

Tears dripped and fell to the forest floor, "So what would happen..."

"..." Pangs in his heart tugged on every nerve from the sight of Rikku crying. _C'mon, tell me Rikku..._ he thought.

"Auron! I love you! I know you probably could care less, I mean you just want to defeat Yu Yevon, and I under stand, but--" She was interrupted in mid sentence. Without her noticing, Auron had creeped over to her side, and just as she was about to look in his direction (thinking he was still adjacent to her own sitting place), he pressed his lips against her's, and taking her lips whether she wanted to or not. Since then it was a full blown relationship. They began to eat out alone at restaurants together, taking moonlit walks at every town they stopped at, and sleeping in same beds. Sleeping in the same beds soon lead to making love, bringing them closer together. Soon after Auron gathered the courage to pop the question to Rikku, and without needing a moment to think about it, she gladly accepted. And now here they were, going through the worst break-ups of either of their lives, both their dreams of being wed dashed, and what for? Was it really so bad that Auron had made a wonderful for himself even though he was dead and unsent? Is that really a crime, and if so, a fair one?

_Beyond the door_

_There's peace I'm sure_

_And I know there'll be no more..._

_Tears in heaven_

_Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven_

Morning came, 6:00 A.M. sharp. That was the time Yuna was ordered to send Auron to the Farplane, to rip him away from the beautiful life he had ahead of him, and the one Rikku had shared. Now they both stand on the Farenheit deck, looking at the yellow orb that was the sun raising in the East. Yuna slowly walked from the Farenheit cabin to the deck, seeing the couple standing there.

"Take a moment Auron, Rikku..." Yuna stepped aside, and Auron headed towards Rikku.

"Auron," Rikku wiped at her eyes roughly to dispose of her fallen tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to cry in front of you..." He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her chest, holding her in a strong embrace. In her ear he began to sing the melodies of one of her songs:

_"Will it be the same_

_If I saw you in heaven,"_

"Auron, no.." he quickly hushed her, and continued:

_"I must be strong, and carry on_

_'Cause I know I don't belong..._

_Here in heaven..."_

He released his embrace on Rikku, and began to walk farther out on the deck, Yuna a distance behind him. She stopped for a moment, though, by the side of Rikku.

"I-I don't take any pleasure in this,"

"I know,"

"Did you say good bye?"

Rikku smiled and shook her head leisurely, "It's not good bye." Yuna walked on, and began to dance.

I know, I know, it's smut XD. But sometimes smut is a good thing. The truth of Auron wasn't exactly portrayed in this, but it can give you some what of the jist. Please comment and critique, because I think I might have used 'he' and 'she' alot ;


End file.
